Brian Kellock
Brian Kellock (born 1962) is a Scottish jazz pianist. video:Me And The Blues Again - Tam White & Brian Kellock Born in Edinburgh, Brian graduated with a B. Music (Hons) from Edinburgh University in 1986. Since then, he has been establishing his position as one of the top piano players in the UK jazz scene, working with Herb Geller, Sheila Jordan, Art Farmer, Red Rodney, Charlie Rouse, Bill Watrous, Scott Hamilton, Stanley Turrentine, and many others. From 1995, Brian has been a member of Australian trumpeter James Morrison's Band; touring all over Europe and Australia, and recording a live album for Warner Bros. Records at the New Morning Club in Paris, along the way. His main project is his own Trio, which first appeared as the rhythm section for seminal Scottish band, the John Rae Collective, as long ago as 1988. This line-up, featuring Kenny Ellis on bass and John Rae on drums, has been performing together ever since. Finally, in 1998, the band released their first recording together - Something's Got To Give - a set of standards popularised by Fred Astaire. Selected discography *Brian Kellock Trio - Live at Henry's **Brian Kellock: Piano **Kenny Ellis: Bass **John Rae: Drums **Recorded 2001 - Caber 020 *Brian Kellock Trio - Something's Got to Give - Portraits of Fred Astaire **Brian Kellock: Piano **Kenny Ellis: Bass **John Rae: Drums **Recorded 1998 - Caber 003 *Liane Carroll and Brian Kellock - Live at the Lampie ** Liane Carroll: Vocals ** Brian Kellock : Piano ** Recorded 2009. Splash Point Records *Tommy Smith & Brian Kellock - Bezique **Tommy Smith: Tenor Saxophone **Brian Kellock: Piano **Recorded Live at The Hub Edinburgh 2002 - Spartacus STS 007 *Herb Geller and Brian Kellock - Hollywood Portraits **Herb Geller: Alto Saxophone **Brian Kellock: Piano **Recorded 1999 CTS Studio, London - HEP Jazz CD2078 *Tam White and Brian Kellock - The Crossing **Tam White: Voice **Brian Kellock: Piano **Recorded 1999 - Caber 009 *''John Rae's Celtic Feet'' **John Rae: Drums **Eilidh Shaw: Fiddle **Simon Thoumire: Concertina **Phil Bancroft: Sax **Brian Kellock: Piano **Mario Caribé: Bass **Recorded 1999 - Caber 010 *Sylvia Rae - Close Enough **Sylvia Rae: Vocals **Brian Kellock: Piano **Warren Vaché: Trumpet **Kenny Ellis: Bass **Ronnie Rae: Bass (Tk3) **John Rae: Drums **Recorded 2002 - VocalbA vocl 001 (from caber music) *Hue & Cry - jazznotjazz **Michael Brecker: Tenor Sax **Mike Stern: Guitar **Randy Brecker: Trumpet **Tommy Smith: Tenor Sax **Danny Gottlieb: Drums **Brian Kellock: Piano **Recorded 1996 - Linn Records AKD 057 *Spike Robinson - Stairway To The Stars **Spike Robinson - Tenor Saxophone **Brian Kellock - Piano **Ronnie Rae - String Bass **John Rae - Drums **Recorded at the Queen's Hall, Edinburgh 1990 - HEP Jazz - HEP CD 2049 *Janusz Carmello - Portrait **Janusz Carmello: Trumpet & Pocket Trumpet **Brian Kellock: Piano **John Hartley: String Bass **Tony McLennan: Drums **Jimmy Woods: Alto Sax **Phil Bancroft: Tenor Sax **Gordon Cruickshank: Bar Sax **Keith Hutton: Trombone **Recorded 1989 HEP Records - HEP CD 2044 *Nigel Clark Quintet - Worldwide Sound **Nigel Clark: Guitars **Tim Garland: Saxophones **Brian Kellock: Piano/Keyboards **Ewen Vernel: Bass **Mike Bradley: Drums **Recorded 1996 Sienna Records SNA 1001 *Tam White/Boz Burrell - Groove Connection **Tam White: Voice **Boz Burrell: Basses **Brian Kellock: Piano/Keyboards **Neil Warden: Guitar **John Henderson: Drums **Russel Cowieson: Tenor Sax **Tom McNiven: Trumpet **Alec Phillips: Trombone **Recorded 2000 Catalyst Records CD2002. References External links *Artist's website Category:Pianists